


Got to Go

by taitofan



Series: Saikiiboumami Hell [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Robot/Human Relationships, Slash, Vibrators, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: Kokichi wants to know if robots have certain anatomical parts, and Kiibo is only giving up the answer if Kokichi is willing to learn about the rest of his robotic body first.  But why in the world does Kokichi keep fidgeting…?





	

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers! I wrote it with the thought it would take place during Prison Mode instead of the main game. Shuuchi is off romancing Rantarou or something so Kiibo and Kokichi can hang out and I enjoy living in Kiibouma hell.

_“…I’ll only answer that if you agree to a full lecture on my mechanics and functioning.  You must give me your full attention, and if you fail to take this seriously, you will lose your opportunity forever.”_

_“That’s all?  Fine, it’s a deal.  But you’d better not change your mind of I’ll pull your wires out!”_

There were many reasons for a human to fidget.  Nervousness, agitation, boredom.  Kiibo, however, was quite sure that none of those really fit the situation.  There was nothing for Kokichi to be anxious or mad about, and he seemed to be listening intently.  Kokichi almost looked _pained_ , but he just kept sitting on his bed, drinking Panta and listening as Kiibo explained his mechanics.  Kiibo was glad Kokichi was taking this seriously, but if he was hurt, Kiibo wished he’d say something.

“…Ouma, are you alright?”

“I’m fine.  Just,” he paused and shifted on the bed, crossing one leg over the other and bouncing the one touching the floor, “keep going, okay?  I’m paying attention, I swear!”

Kokichi said a lot of things that he _swore_ were true but were, in fact, blatant lies, but Kiibo didn’t see any reason to doubt that he had Kokichi’s full attention.  In theory at least.  But there was something causing him physical discomfort, and his claim to be fine was an obvious fib.

“Very well.”  He might not have believed Kokichi, but he was willing to overlook the odd behavior for the moment.  Perhaps this was some odd human condition he didn’t understand?  Maybe continuing to question Kokichi would be rude!  “Now, I’m running the latest software from—”

He continued his lecture, taking note of Kokichi’s condition.  His cheeks were beginning to flush, and he kept squeezing his eyes shut.  Whenever he did, his legs did the same.  The bouncing got more intense.  By now, the Panta bottle was empty, and he had nothing to occupy his hands, so they were clutching the comforter.  The breaking point was when he let out a soft, pained moan.  _That was it_.

“Ouma!  I appreciate you taking this seriously, but I cannot accept this any longer!  What is causing you so much pain?”

Kokichi looked up at him, distress clear in his eyes.  Distress and _defeat_.  Kiibo felt panic rise within him.  Was he going to be alright?  Maybe he could get one of the others and they could—

“Sorry,” Kokichi apologized, which only made Kiibo more afraid.  Kokichi Ouma, sincerely apologizing?  He must be dying!  “I tried, I really did.  I thought I could make it, but I _can’t_.  I have to go so badly, and I don’t think I can hold on.”

His giggle was borderline hysterical, but Kiibo barely noticed as he saw Kokichi’s hands leave the blankets and go to his crotch.  He was holding himself as if—

 _Oh_.  Well.  That certainly explained it.

“Ouma, why didn’t you simply tell me you had to use the restroom?  I would not have considered that a forfeit!”

“You tell me that _now_?”  Another half-crazed giggle followed.  “Look, I wasn’t going to let you think I wasn’t serious.  Just help me up, will you?  Maybe if I hurry I can still make it.”

“Of course.”  This was, after all, partially his fault.  He hadn’t made to make it sound as if he was holding Kokichi hostage!  He quickly closed the distance between them, reaching out.  “Take my hand.”

Kokichi hesitated for just a moment before he accepted Kiibo’s hand.  Kiibo pulled him up, noticing that Kokichi was very shaky on his feet, and he kept hold of his crotch with one hand.  Step by agonizingly slow step, he made his way to the door.  Kiibo was about to ask if Kokichi wanted more help…

It was too late.

Kiibo watched in utter fascination as Kokichi groaned and a wet patch grew on the front of his white pants.  It was small at first, and he took another step, tears springing to his eyes.  Kiibo heard him whisper “It’s too late” as he slowly sank to the floor, giving up and letting go.  His piss hissed out audibly as it soaked his clothes and began to pool around him on the floor.  Despite the humiliating situation, his face showed relief that his bladder was no longer bursting.  He was _smiling_.  It was…

Kiibo’s face heated to almost dangerous degrees.  _It was hot._

“You’re enjoying this.”  Kiibo jolted back to attention, ready to apologize for staring, but Kokichi didn’t look upset.  No, _intrigued_ was more like it.  “I’m doing something so disgusting and you look like you could cum right there.  You didn’t say anything about having kinky programming.”

Sometimes, Kiibo wished he could lie as easily as most of the humans.  But it seemed wrong to him—Kokichi was in this position because of a deal Kiibo had made with him, and now that Kokichi had upheld his end despite what had happened, wasn’t it right for Kiibo to tell him the truth?

“Ouma…  I don’t have any genitalia.”  Kokichi was sitting in a puddle of piss, but the glare on his face was still enough to send Kiibo’s circuits into panic mode.  “I apologize for making it seem as if enduring this would get you something that I could not offer.  But…  You are correct.  I _did_ enjoy that, even if I lack the anatomy to make my enjoyment physically apparent.”

Kokichi was silent for a few moments, staring intently at Kiibo, as if looking for some kind of answer on his face.  Suddenly, he smirked.

“So if you had a dick, seeing me piss myself would have given you a boner?”

“Yes.”

Perhaps there was something good about his honesty after all, because that answer brought the sparkle back to Kokichi’s eyes.

“That’s something, I guess.  But this is still all your fault, you know.  How are you gonna make it up to me?”

Kiibo already planned to help clean up, but he’d dealt with Kokichi long enough for his AI to have learned that his tone was suggesting more than simply _that_.  He knew what Kokichi wanted, and while he couldn’t give him that, perhaps there was still something he _could_ do.

He walked over to Kokichi and knelt down behind him, paying no mind to the cooling puddle.

“Kiibo?”

“Is this alright?” he asked, letting his fingers dance over Kokichi’s belt.  He felt Kokichi nod, and that was all he needed to undo the belt and pop open the button of his pants.  “I hope this makes up for causing your accident.”

Kokichi gasped as Kiibo pushed down his pants enough to release Kokichi’s hardening cock from his wet underwear.  Pink and yellow striped, Kiibo noticed with a fondness that seemed to grow the more he learned about the other boy.  He carefully held the delicate flesh within his robotic hand, smiling when he felt Kokichi shiver.  Well, this was it.  He hoped this was enough…

“Ah!”  Kokichi arched his back as Kiibo turned the vibration setting in his hand onto the lowest setting.  “Kiibo!  You didn’t say anything about _that_ , you idiot!”

His harsh words didn’t mean much when he was moaning so loudly.

“My apologies.”  He turned the vibration up another notch.  “Does this make up for it?”

“Y-yes!”

Kokichi’s whole body was shaking, and it was terribly apparent that he was enjoying himself.  Drool was beginning to slip from his mouth, and Kiibo almost shoved the fingers of his other hand into Kokichi’s mouth.  No, he thought, this wasn’t about what he wanted.  This was just about pleasuring Kokichi.  Next time.  Then he’d be more selfish.

For now, he ramped it up to the maximum.

“K-Kiibo!  I’m gonna—  Ah, _Kiibo_!”

Kokichi came moments later, shooting onto the already soiled floor.  Kiibo turned off the vibration and pulled Kokichi around, desperately wanting to see his face.  Kokichi was red and shaking, his eyes glazed over and saliva running down his chin.  Kokichi was a hot mess, and Kiibo knew this image would be burned into his memory forever.

“Kokichi, are you—?”

He was cut off as Kokichi pressed their lips together, real flesh against synthetic skin that didn’t seem to bother him at all.  Kiibo had never kissed anyone before, but he’d never done _any_ of that before, so he didn’t hesitate to return the kiss the best he could.

“Stupid Kiibo,” Kokichi murmured between kisses.  “Stupid, stupid, stupid…”

Kiibo heard a _thank you_ in between the tepid insults, and he responded by pulling Kokichi even closer and kissing him all the harder.

They carried on like that for so long that Kiibo lost track of time.  But eventually the puddle went cold and Kokichi began to shiver for reasons completely unrelated to sex.  Gently, Kiibo pulled away and stood up, helping Kokichi to his feet.  Kokichi’s flaccid penis still hung out of his wet clothes, and he looked so unlike a Supreme Leader that Kiibo almost laughed.  Thinking better of ruining the moment, he simply tucked Kokichi back in and straightened his clothes with a fond smile.

“Let’s clean you up, then I’ll clean your floor.  That should make us even, correct?”

Kokichi was apparently too spent to do more than nod and allow Kiibo to lead him to the baths.  If anyone saw them and questioned why Kokichi’s pants were wet, he’d come up with an excuse.  Spilled Panta, perhaps.   Kokichi might have been a pushy brat, but Kiibo couldn’t deny any longer that he liked that.  He liked Kokichi and wanted to keep him safe.  He wanted to make him _happy_.

…And if Kokichi just so happened to have another “accident” that Kiibo had to help clean up, well, he wouldn’t really mind.


End file.
